


Advice

by Spranare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spranare/pseuds/Spranare
Summary: May loves Skye. Skye loves May. Things happen when Skye goes to May for advice about her 'anonymous' crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoy. :)

“Hey, uh, May? Can I come in?” Skye softly called from behind the closed cockpit door. It wasn’t completely soundproof, though sometimes May (annoyingly) pretended like it was. Although it wasn’t dark, the rest of the team was sleeping off the last mission. Skye knew (or, at least, was pretty sure) May wouldn’t be sleeping.

 

The silence stretched on for a good minute. Taking this as an affirmative (she knew May very well now, in fact she can't even remember the amount of time she'd spent fantasizing over the strong-minded woman and even taking the trouble to hack SHIELD's servers anonymously and gain access to her files- don’t worry, she only read the Lvl 1 version, not the Lvl 10), she opened the door of the cockpit, her heartbeat wildly out of control.

 

“Can I have your advice on something?” Skye walked in, to the back of May’s head. She swallowed hard and wiped her hands on her pants. 

 

“Mmmhmm.” May turned, aviator sunglasses on, she cut quite the intimidating figure. Her expression suggested she was bored, though Skye could see the glint in her eye that showed she was interested, if just a tiny bit. Skye smiled to alleviate the tension.

 

“Yea, okay. Ummm, so, suppose there's someone that I really like, well, uh, and they don't know. What do I do?” Skye's voice was shaky, with underlying fear. It was obvious that this meant a huge deal to her.

 

May's heart sank. She knew that she loved Skye, but she also knew that she was almost five years older than her, and if she told Skye, their relationship would never be the same. She cleared her throat. “I hardly think that I’m very approachable with this topic.” May raised her eyebrows.

 

Skye shrugged, hesitant to tell her the true motivation for obvious reasons. “Well, no one else is awake, for one.” She tried, actually sort of impressed with herself for coming up with that under pressure. 

 

“Ok.” May responded, making no attempt to direct the rather one-sided conversation back to it’s original topic.

 

“Anyways, I really like her, and I have no idea how to approach he- um, them. Should I?” Skye moved towards the co-pilot’s seat looking to May hesitantly before sitting.

 

“Well,  _ they _ are very lucky to have you.” May emphasized 'they' because she had very definitely caught Skye's slip up, almost saying 'she'. “You're afraid that you will be rejected?” She tried to add some humor to the awkward situation, already missing Skye’s sarcasm.

 

“Well,” Skye rolled her eyes. “When you say it like that it sounds really petty.” She was looking at the ground with a small smile relishing this moment, but she could swear she heard May snort lightly. “Hey!” Her head swung up, her face splitting into an idiotic grin when she saw May hiding the bottom of her face with a hand. She’d only seen May smile four times- she’d counted, well, now five since though she couldn’t see the actual smile, she could see that May was smiling.

 

“But, yeah, I guess.” May’s face stayed stoic as much as she was aching for the young agent. Affairs of the heart were always complicated- well, at least in  _ her _ past encounters with love. Sometimes she found herself wishing Skye would someday return her feelings, only to snap herself out of it, reminding herself that she was just a dead weight. That Skye would be better without her. So her mask stayed on.

 

Skye nodded frantically. “They really mean a lot to me, and they're smart and funny and beautiful- and very sexy. I don't want our relationship to change. She's my fri- um, I think she's my friend.” She had unconsciously changed to 'she's and she just realized it. She sighed. There weren't very many 'she's on the Bus, and May was bound to figure out that this 'she' was her.

“Do you like how your relationship with her is right now?” May inquired gently, surprisingly not making a jab at her awed tone, her eyes soft, and the barest hint of a smile on her face.

 

“Uh, no offense, but... you can smile.” At this May let the corners of her face turn up a bit, mirroring Skye. “And no, I don't know how long I can keep this up. I think I love them.”

 

“Well, then, it's obvious,” At Skye's puzzled expression she elaborated, “Tell them! And even if you do get rejected, if she's as great as you make her sound, I'm sure she wouldn't mind.” At this point May was very confused at who 'she' was, but hid it. Maybe 'she' was a childhood friend that Skye kept in contact with.

 

“Okay, here goes nothing,” May was confused for a split second before Skye was right in front of her. “Melinda May, I- well, I think I love you.” She closed the gap, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7- May kissed her back. They pulled apart when the need for air was too much.'

 

“Wow- really?” May was at a loss for words. “But, I- I thought you meant a childhood friend. Me?”

 

Skye nodded, her brows furrowing in worry. “I don't have any.” May tilted her head. “Childhood friends, I mean.”

 

“Jemma?” May teased with a smile.

 

Skye scoffed in disbelief. “I love Jemma… just, you know, not in this way.”

 

“Oh. And, do you really think that I'm smart and funny and beautiful and sexy? Where do you get the bea- funny part from?” It was actually quite hilarious, if Skye thought about it. Melinda May, the oh so great Cavalry, insecure.

 

“I meant every word I said. And you are absolutely gorgeous.” May turned her head away, making Skye step back. Too much? She put a finger on May's chin and pulled her head back, nearly stepping back again when she saw the tears. She fought away the thought of rejection and pulled Melinda into a hug, wiping the tears away as they fell. May sucked in a deep breath. She was acting like a child. She remembered that she still hadn't said anything in response to Skye.

 

She pulled her in a desperate kiss, murmuring “So are you.” when they stopped, gasping for breath, their foreheads touching. Skye closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

 

“Not as much as you. You’re gorgeous.” May's tears evaporated and she let out a dry laugh.

 

“You've said.” Before leaning in to capture her lips again. There had been a hole in her, since Bahrain, since Andrew left. 

 

_ The hole had grown bigger and bigger, threatening to eat her whole heart away. Skye, she filled that gaping hole in her chest. _

 

“That's cute.” Skye remarked watching in amusement as May's eyes widened and she realized that she just said it out loud.

 

"Oh, I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" May stuttered and Skye can't help but watch on with a goofy smile on her face. "I-" May stopped, her exasperated/bored look returning to her face as she glared at Skye.

 

Skye tried, unsuccessfully, to stop smiling, but when she couldn't, she simply leaned in, brushing her lips against May's. "That's cute." Skye repeated, "You're cute."

 

"I am not!" May frowned, leaning away from Skye. Skye stood up, quickly grabbing May's hand when May's guarded look appeared again.

 

“It’s a good thing!” Skye protested leaning her forehead forward, smiling dopily when May leaned forward as well with a huff of exasperation.

 

“I love you.” It was the first relationship May had ever been in when she’d said that first: even before Bahrain she was not the most tactile.

 

Skye seemed surprised, although only let May wait for ten seconds before responding:

  
  


“I love you too.”

 


End file.
